Codename STEAM: Unity Protocol
by Hope The Victor
Summary: Along with a human visitor, the main Six of Equestria, along with Spike and Starliht, are accidentally sucked into the world of Codename S.T.E.A.M. Now, they must unite with the agents of S.T.E.A.M in order to prevent a massive alien invasion and get back home.
1. Introduction

A boy wakes up in a crystal castle and It's one of those days that he can find interesting. Being the closest thing to a human no other pony has seen, he knew he would learn something.

The Boy's name is Percival Steampunk, but he prefers Percy. He was recently a Student at CHS when he saw Princess Twilight Sparkle coming from the wondercolt statue. He was tasked with going there to see what this world was by Sunset Shimmer, and to his surprise, he didnt turn into a pony. He's been staying as a guest along with the reformed Starlight Glimmer, but what he doesn't know is how long.

Percival sported white hair like steam clouds with a brown leather jacket and boots. His t-shirt under it had the mark of a dragon rushin through steam, which was supposed to be his cutie mark if he ever became a pony.

He walked into the meeting room where Starlight, Spike and the main six were talking.

"So, things are quiet lately, huh?" Percy asked.

"Yup, no missions, just down time, which Twilight might just deserve." Spike said reading a comic. "Boom! Another alien bites the dust!" he said reading it.

"Another one of those Power Ponies comics, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"No, this is different. It's called Codename S.T.E.A.M, and it's really good." Spike replied. "Some of the characters in it are ones you.."

"That's all an' good Spike, but ah dont think we need any o' that no more. That last adventure, it was just weird." Applejack said.

"Um, I really didnt enjoy getting angry and turning big and scary like that. Sure, I was mad at Mane-iac for hurting a firefly, but… I really didnt think I'd do it like that." Fluttershy added.

"You guys really took a magic comic book for a spin? Not your best days." Starlight said.

"Well, we did go into it. We had fun, too." Pinkie said.

"Well, not all of us got used to our powers to well, darling." Rarity said.

"And am I the only one who thinks I got the short stick with Zapp?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well, that really is a mystery." Twilight said as Spike got to the end of his book.

"Not again! Why cant this story end on a whim instead of 'to be continued'?" Spike said.

"Hang on, I think I see something on the back cover." Percy said. He got out a magnifying glass.

"Uh, Percy? Ah wouldn't do that if ah were…" Applejack started.

"You can return to the page you started, when the aliens are defeated. Take a closer look to join the battle in this book." Jason said as the book flashed, sucking the seven ponies, human and dog in.

"Oh great, here we go againn!" Rainbow Dash said as they were all sucked in except Pinkie who jumped in. Percy held on as log as he could before jumping in. "Cowabunga!" he said diving in.


	2. The Age of Steam

The new world to the comic all appeared to be London, in the height of the steampunk age.

"London, a modern utopia thanks to advances in steam technology! Even now, steam vehicles crowd london's fair streets beyond capacity, which is why everyone is looking forward to todays event… the grand opening of the Steamgate Bridge, crossing the mighty river thames. This mechanical marvel will open and close before anyone knows it, offering swift passage over the river thames. Our live broadcast of the opening ceremony will begin in just minutes, stay tuned!" A radio announcer said.

Percy came to his senses and saw Twilight in her human form, but Spike was human too, a kid with green hair and purple t-shirt with shorts.

"At least it's better than being a dog." Spike said. "And this time, I'm not the one who sucked us in here."

"Yeah, my bad." Percy said before hearing several screams as they saw Starlight and the others in human forms, on close inspection, they all had white skin and very different features from CHS, such as Applejack being taller and Pink and Rarity's chest being more… developed.

"Where are my wings? Where is my tail?!" Rainbow said freaking out.

"When did I get these weird bumps on my chest?!" Pinkie said as the others screamed again.

"QUIET!" Percy said bringing the panic to a screeching halt.

"Sorry, but this is what you guys look like in my world, except well, not like this." Percy said before receiving a hit to the nads.

"You doggarn idiot! Ah told ya those books were dangerous!" Applejack said.

"Good to know… ow.." Percy said.

"Spike you read the book, how do we get out this time?" Twilight asked.

"I dunno. It said to stop the invasion, but… I have no idea." Spike said as they heard a rumbling.

"An earthquake?" Starlight said wearing a mage outfit and black thermal.

"Worse." Spike said. "They're here."

* * *

In a nearby building, a man was suiting up in armor powered by steam. A man known for serving in the civil war and head of security in london, Henry Fleming.

"The troops are in position, Captain." said a soldier over a comm unit.

"Roger that. It's almost time, tell everyone to be on their toes." Henry said. "Has the queen arrived yet?"

"Not yet. They'll let us know when over the Wireless." the soldier said.

"Right, the wireless. Still not used to this thing." Henry said laughing. "Strange times, huh?"

The ground then started to shake as Henry caught notice. "What?"

"Captain, we're under attack! They came out of-aaaaargh!" the soldier said goin silent.

"Hey, report! Whats going-" Henry was cut off as the ceiling opened and revealed aliens shooting ships out of the sky.

"What are these things?" Henry asked as a giant one crashed down. He grabbed a rifle and ran. "Not time to loose, Gotta keep moving."

* * *

The others were seen running as the invasion kicked into high gear.

"This is crazy!" Rainbow said. "How is it that you even enjoyed this comic, spike?"

"I needed something to read after you hid my last comic. Besides, this could be fun." Spike said.

"I wouldn't call getting blasted at by aliens from outer space fun." Rarity said.

"Just grab that steam rifle and keep moving!" Spike said as they ran. Percy grabbed the rifle and shot an oncoming alien as it froze up and shattered.

"Got ya!" He said.

"Remember, shooting uses steam, so don't go crazy with it." Spike said.

The group ran until running into Henry as they came to the next area.

"Civilians? What are you doing here, and why are you dressed like that?" Henry asked them.

"Why? What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Rarity asked.

"Just seems a bit...strange." Henry said.

"We uh… got caught up in a trip here to see the bridge, and then this happened." Percy said. "My names Percy, and this is Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike, oh, and Starlight Glimmer."

"Those are some weird names those girls have." Henry said. "We gotta get outta here though."

"Right behind ya." Percy said as they followed after Henry. "So, you're an agent of S.T.E.A.M huh?"

"Yeah. Names Henry. Henry Fleming, a hero from the Civil War." Henry said. "But what's this S.T.E.A.M thing?"

"He must not know what it is just yet." Spike whispered.

The group moved and took out monsters along the way as they proceeded to the next area.

"Nice work, champ." Said a voice as they turned to see a man with a cyborg arm and leg.

"As I live and breathe.." Henry said. "If it isn't John Henry!"

He came down to the others and gave them separate guns, Henry a golden one with an eagle on top.

"Nice gun you have." Percy said.

"Thanks." John said firing at the incoming aliens. His gun had a bear on it. "The Eagle Rifle suits Henry better'n me. Besides, I like my Bear Grenade better. Make's a bigger boom." John said.

"Same old John I see. This is gonna be like old times." Henry said.

'Oh yeah." John said firing grenades at the aliens as Henry fired his rifle.

"These guys are awesome." Rainbow said.

* * *

As they continued on, they conversed.

"Tell me John, how is it that you didnt get caught up in that mess at the bridge?" Henry asked.

"Had an appointment that went long: upgraded some of my mechanical bits." John said. "Tell you what, we get in a real jam, and I'll show you all how it works."

They soon saw more aliens on the way to the smoke.

"Spotted one!" Henry said.

"I never was any good at hidin'." John siad firing a grenade and ducking. "But I always was pretty good at blowing things up."

The grenade hit the alien and was taken out. "Direct hit!" John cheered.

Henry took out another that moved up. "Nice and easy." He said.

Percy then saw another and hit it with his own rifle. "Nailed it. But I'm almost out of steam."

"Now that I'm looking at you, you dont have a steam pack or any armor at all." Henry said.

As they got to the smoke, a giant alien showed up.

"Devastator!" Spike said.

"How did you know that? This is a new alien not seen yet." Henry asked.

"Just blast it and ask questions later!" John siad firing but not doing much damage.

"Dont worry, I have a plan." Henry said.

"What is it?" Pinkie asked.

"Youre gonna love it." Henry said as he took off. "RUN!"

"Wait, what?" Percy said as they ran from the Devastator.

"You know I hate running!" John said.

As the Devastator approached, it was hit with cannonballs from a large ship approaching.

"What a ship! But who's is it?" Henry asked as a rope ladder dropped down.

"Does it matter? Get climbing!" John said as they all boarded.

In the hangar, they all were safe.

"That…. Was too close." Percy said.

"What I want to know is what this ship is called." Applejack said.

"She's called the Lady Liberty!" Said a voice as a man came down.

"Oh my gosh. Abraham Lincoln. The President of the USA." Percy said as he, Henry and John saluted.

"Mr. President!" Henry said. "Youre alive?"

"Despite the rumors." Lincoln said. "Captain Henry Fleming, Sargent John Henry, new ones I have never met, from this moment on, you are agents of S.T.E.A.M, effective immediatly."

"S.T.E.A.M? That's the same thing the kid said. What is that?" Henry asked.

"Never mind that now. We're off to Buckingham Palace. The queen needs you!" Lincoln said.


	3. Saving the Queen

The others were then walking alongside the President.

"S.T.E.A.M stands for Strike Team Eliminating the Alien menace, my personal fighting force. After my… rumored dispatch, I started assembling faces and legends from all over american history and fable alike to combat unusual enemies." Lincoln said.

"So you went underground to prepare for attacks like this. Not bad. Props to the pres!" Percy said.

"Don't thank me yet, young american. These aliens are bent on our destruction. Now, we must band together to take them down and protect our country." Lincoln said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Why us? Sure, I'd look at these guys for military history, but…" Twilight started.

"You nine defended yourselves well without any sort of armor or steam packs. Id say Percy here also knows his way around our weaponry. That makes you than enough to join us in defending the planet. Now, we have to protect the queen. Buckingham palace is swarming with these menaces." Lincoln said. "But first, you need the gear. I happen to have some armors ready for all of you, based on Spike's descriptions."

"That was fast!" Rainbow said.

"Well, we do have the best engineers working around the clock to make our weapons." Lincoln said.

In an assembly tower, Percy and the others went in order with armor and weaponry. Percy had white armor and dragon aspects.

"Percy, you will be equipped with lightweight material and dual steam tanks so you can move farther than normal. Your weapon will be the Double Dragon Guns." Lincoln said as Percy was handed two guns with a dragon's head design.

Twilight was next, getting purple armor and a sniper rifle.

"For Twilight, light armor that can defend against long range attacks and up close ones. Her Sniper Magic, a rifle that shoot at very far distances. It uses a lot of steam, but it's got powerful shots," Lincoln said.

Applejack had orange armor and several apple-shaped contraptions along with a revolver.

"Applejack, you get durable armor and battle sentries that are deployable in any position. Your Rodeo Revolver is based on one of the greatest handguns ever made. Six bullets, one more than you need to take down an alien grunt," Lincoln said.

Rainbow had cyan armor and extra slots in her own steam pack.

"Rainbow's gonna be our high-altitude scout thanks to the newly developed steam wings, complete with a Rainbow Grenade Launcher." Lincoln said.

Fluttershy had light pink armor and several slots in her pack.

"Since Fluttershy doesn't like fighting, she's gonna provide cover with the newly developed Steam grenades, masking anyone they go off around in a veil of steam. This will recharge anyone low on steam and use their special attacks twice in one mission, also rendering the enemy unable to see anything."

Rarity had purple armor and a gizmo on her arm.

"Rarity's own armor is built for stealth and misdirection. While her Diamond Rifle helps on oncoming attacks, the real centerpiece, is this." Lincoln said as rarity turned invisible.

"Whoa!" Percy said.

"Fresh from the testing lab, The first ever cloaking steam suit. But she is using steam as long as it's on so don't waste too much time not being seen."

Pinke had deep pink armor and a cannon like weapon.

"Heavy weapons girl. Hey, this is just like Team Fortress 2!" Percy said.

"Well, Pinkie does have a heavy weapon. She insisted on naming the cannon we developed the...Party Cannon of Steam. Her name, not ours." Lincoln said.

"It fires a super-duper blast of steam onto baddies." Pinkie said.

Last was starlight, who had an Ice weapon and magenta green armor.

"When in doubt, fight fire with fire. That's what Starlight has. Her Sameness Freezer. Freezes the enemy right in their tracks before firing a second shot that shatters them into pieces."

"And spike?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yes, follow me." Lincoln said.

At the main bay, Spike stoot with a girl with blonde hair.

"Who is she?" Percy asked.

"This is katherine, our communications officer. Spike seems more fit for observation and communication then fighting." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. I get to watch the action with her all day long." Spike said.

"We'll also provide tips and new updates to our armory and packs. You can be sure we can help. We'll be on the wireless from time to time." Katherine said.

"Right, now for the main part. The aliens have moved from carnage in the city to Buckingham palace and have the queen trapped inside. We need you as Agents of S.T.E.A.M to get her out safely." Lincoln explained.

"You can count on us, Mr. President!" Percy saluted.

"Now we can only take teams of four, but one agent is already inside. You will have to take a third member in and the rest of you will stay here." Lincoln said.

"That's seems unbalanced, why cant we all just go at once?" Rainbow asked. "I mean, if we go all at once, we can get through this alien thing faster."

"That does seem appropriate. I'll allow it. Now, get ready for deployment!" Lincoln said.

The bottom opened up as they jumped through the hole. They soon found themselves in cylinders.

"Landing party, prepare to debark! All hands, brace for impact!" An announcement said.

"Brace for impact?" John asked.

"You worry too much." Henry said.

"Trajectory locked, begin countdown. 5..4...3...2..1…"

"Wait are they seriously gonna…..?" Percy started.

"FIRE!"

They all were blasted out of the ship from the cannons with the girls screaming.

They landed at the base of the palace as they all crashed with a thud on their feet.

"Whoa. And that's gonna happen on every mission?" Percy said. "Awesome!"

They made their way to the palace entrance and Katherine and Spike came over the wireless.

"Her majesty the queen is in the palace. Head there first." Katherine said.

"There should be another operative in there. He'll be waiting inside near the entrance." Lincoln said.

BEGIN MISSION

The group moved out and saw new aliens.

"Now that is a whole lotta ugly." John said looking at one with three legs and a tail.

"Those ones explode upon contact with others. They're called Crashers." Spike said.

"Fitting name. Did you come up with that yourself?" Henry asked.

"Uh...sure. Let's go with that." Spike said.

Applejack fired her pistol and the Crasher exploded. "Varmint down!"

Henry fired his rifle at an oncoming Slasher and took it down as well. "Took you down!"

"Got one in my crosshairs." Twilight said scoping one out before pulling the trigger and taking it out. "That's it for the moment. Need to wait for it to recharge." Twilight said.

"You can still move. As long as the targets are farther away, less steam is used." Spike said.

The others took better positions and waited.

Enemy's Turn

One alien after another started moving up. Thankfully, the slashers were melee ones.

"Spotted one!" Henry said looking at the one visible.

"Got a Crasher here." Percy said seeing another.

The aliens movement stopped then.

Player's Turn

"Bye bye, Crasher." Percy said destroying it with his guns.

"Move up, they're separated now." Henry said. "I'll take the right with Rarity, Percy and Starlight. John, take Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow to the left. Fluttershy, stay behind with Pinkie for cover in case we need a quick escape."

The did as instructed and eliminated any aliens in the way.

"Henry, you're pretty good at battle tactics. How good were you in the war?" Percy asked.

"He was a legend." John said as they moved out to their positions.

As they entered the palace, they saw the strangest thing. A Lion on two legs carrying a weapon.

"Grawr! You took your sweet time!" It said.

"What the….?" Percy said.

"Ha. Oh, I should've mentioned this. S.T.E.A.M maintains a diverse roster. Lion here is one of our top agents." Lincoln said.

"Wait. You're the Lion! The one from the Wizard of Oz!" Percy said.

"I am from Oz, but not sure how you know that." Lion said.

"Your life is a very good book where I come from." Percy said.

"Oh." Lion replied.

"Don't be put off by his appearance. He's strong, sturdy and reliable. A valuable ally nonetheless." Lincoln said.

"Unusual ain't even the word to describe it." John said.

"Don't let him get to you. I'm Henry, and this is John. These eight here are with us." Henry said.

"Henry Fleming? You need no introduction. You are an inspiration." The Lion said as they moved on.

"Psst. Lend me that book when this is over." Twilight whispered.

"No worries." Percy said.

They worked their way in and saw the chandelier dangling.

"That might prove useful if we can get enough aliens down here." Percy said.

Lion used his weapon to jump over to another high point and took down an enemy. "You are my prey!" He declared firing at the chandelier, taking out the aliens in the middle of the room.

"Wow. He is really awesome." Rainbow said. "For a lion."

"My Lion Launcher can send me to any far distance." Lion said.

"Let's wait for now." Percy said as the others spread out.

Enemy's Turn

Another enemy move up, and this one was different. It was on all fours and had a tail.

"I see you there!" Lion said as the alien was sighted by him.

"Those four legged guys are called Prowlers. They're like scouts for the big bads upstairs." Spike said. The Prowler then launched a grenade as it exploded nearby, not damaging anyone. "Did I mention they can also lob grenades?"

"You just did." Starlight said. "Too late."

"Sorry." Spike said.

The other Prowlers moved up, but didnt fire. They just needed to see the positons for the other aliens with three legs and the sharper tails to get into postion.

Player's Turn

"We have to be careful now. Those ones with the sharp tails are Hounds." Spike said. "They are fit for ambushes and can fire from long range."

"Ouch." Percy said noticing some purple spots. "I'm guessing these purple lobes are their weak points."

"Yeah. Aim for those and they'll go down pretty fast." Spike said.

"No worries. Sharpshooting is my speciality. Just leave them all to me." Percy said. He fired his twin guns at the Prowler's weak points, needing only one shot for each. "This is why I'm number one in Skeet shooting."

The throne room was accesed in no time as they found the queen.

"Thank goodness you are all here. I wish Mr. Lincolin would've told me his theory sooner." She said.

"Yeah. Now lets get you out of here." Percy said as the escorted her.

Rarity took out a Hound with her rifle. "That's the end of you, horrid thing."

"You need to get her over to the windows. Its the only safe place for a clear extraction point." Spike said.

They crashed out the other side and ran to the ladder.

"Really? More running? " John asked.

"What's the matter, you getting rusty?" Lion said.

"Watch it, hairball!" John said as they ran and picked up Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie.

"Oh! You got the queen! Cool. And a big kitty cat!" Pinkie said.

The group quickly grabbed the ladder as they began to take off into the air.

"Queen is secure. Mission accomplished. Nice work, S.T.E.A.M." Lincoln said.

As they asended into the air, they reviewed the situation.

"We need to hurry and get the queen somewhere safe before…." Percy started as explosions were heard.

"Incoming artillery fire!" Said a helmsman as chunks of ice hit the ship.

"They aren't giving us a chance to leave!" Spike said.

"Mr. President, we can go out and stop them, just say the word!" Henry said.

"Yeah. Not like we'll go out on a mission. Just stepping out for a bit." Lion said.

"Of course. The buildings below are multilevel, so you need a fourth member to help cover you. I'd say, Applejack. Her slingshot skills are what need right now." Lincoln said. "If you are ready… Full S.T.E.A.M ahead!"

"Yes, sir!"


	4. The Fires Below

Applejack, Henry, John and Lion all landed at the base of the warehouses.

"There has got to be a better way to deploy than just shooting us." John said.

"Well, I think I know what's firing' at us." Applejack said pointing to an alien creature firing ice shots right at the Lady Liberty. "Well, guess we know where to head to now."

"Easier said than done. There's enemies all over the area. We need to be covert and not draw their attention." Henry said.

Begin Mission

Suddenly, an eye appeared. It floated around, looking for targets.

"Catherine here. Spike told me that eye is an Eyestalker, it's like a targeting system for the artillery on the ground." Catherine said.

"No worries. I got these eye guys. I'll take them out to make sure not to alert any of their own troops." Applejack said twirling her six shot.

She took out the eye as it teleported away, but then…

"Alien!" Lion said as a Hound spotted them.

"So much for stealth." John said firing right at the hound.

"They know where we are now. Move slowly and save your steam for Overwatch attacks." Henry said.

"Gotcha." Applejack said as the others got into position.

Enemy's Turn

The group of four kept their silence as Hounds began making their rounds around the area. The sighed in relief as the enemies slowly moved past them.

Player's Turn

The four move up as they pass the aliens and fire on their weak spots. A hound then spotted Lion.

"They're onto me!" Lion called out.

"No worries, big fella. I'm on it!" Applejack said firing a long shot right at the hound. It changed direction and hit its weak spot, destroying it. "How's that for sharp shooting?" Applejack said.

"Better watch yourself. I saw one of those eye things heading for your local." Henry said.

"No worries. I'll lay low and avoid it." Applejack said rolling behind a crate as the eye moved past her. "Okay. I think I'm in the clear."

"Good. I see the door to the next area, buts its heavily guarded. Gonna need some back up." John said.

As they moved into the next area, someone called out.

"Who are you? Are you with S.T.E.A.M?" Shouted a woman with an indian like appearance.

"Tiger Lily! You're alive!" Lion called out.

"Applejack, John, Henry, let me introduce you. This is another one of our agents, Tiger Lily. An amazing healer." Lincoln said.

"I was sent to observe the enemy. I didn't think they'd attack so soon." Tiger Lily said.

"Well, where's the big one?" Applejack asked.

"Up near the end of this place. You need to be careful. There are aliens all around protecting it." Tiger Lily said.

"Glad to have you with us. But you seem a tad young for an agent." Henry said.

"I'm older than I look, and we are done discussing my 'youth'." Tiger Lily said.

"She gets a little feisty when talking about that subject, considering where she's from of course." Lion said.

"Neverland, right? Folks who go there are practically immortal." Percy said over the comm.

"Let me guess, another place from another book? Well, as long as she helps, doesn't matter to me." Applejack said.

"All right. One of us needs to get close to the main artillery so we can take it out easy without worry about the enemy troopers." Henry said. "So, who's going?"

"I'll get that varmint." Applejack said.

"Good. Tiger Lily will go for back up. Her Medi-Mortar comes in handy in close combat situations like this." Lion said.

"And the rest of us will provide cover while you make your way to its artillery." John said.

"Let's go!" Henry said.

"On the prowl!" Lion said.

The five then began moving as they stealthily made their way over to a long path with the artillery at the end.

"There you are, you ship shootin alien." Applejack said.

"Split up. Dont let any of those eyetalkers see you." Henry said.

"And see those beams?" Spike said. "If you stay under them when the artillery fires, well, I think you can already guess what's gonna happen."

"Right. Stay out of sight from the eyes and the artillery." Applejack said.

The five dashed to the artillery before being spotted at Tiger Lily's location.

"Now they know where I am. Great." Tiger Lily said as Applejack pushed her out of its sight.

Henry got hit a few times by a hound, and as it was defeated by him, Tiger lily Fired a shell which healed him.

"So that's what that does." Applejack said.

"My primary weapon doesn't attack, it heals my comrades. Anyone in its blast range is healed automatically." Tiger Lily said.

"Pretty effective. Thanks." Henry said.

Applejack then took out one of the apple contractions. "So, I throw this and a sentry is built. Percy told me to say something as it got built… oh yeah." Applejack said tossing it as it build itself. "Sentry, going up!" Applejack said.

A small sentry then formed where Applejack had placed the apple.

"Nice work, applejack. I told you you could do The Engineer's lines." Percy said.

"That just felt weird, saying that. So, how's this sentry thing gonna work?" Applejack asked.

"It'll provide overwatch and attack enemies in it's line of sight. It can even defend some teammates." Lincoln siad.

"Handy." Percy said.

As they got to the monster, they saw it had lots of heath as they started shooting.

"At this rate, we'll be here forever." Applejack said.

"Then i think it's time i used this." Henry said getting an eagle contraption.

"Red, White, and BOOM!"Henry said tossing the eagle at the monster. It exploded and took it out with such force.

"What was that?" Applejack asked.

"The Eagle Strike. It's a special attack that can only be used once per mission. Now, the alien artillery has been taken out. Be ready for extraction." Catherine said.

The five quickly saw the rope ladder and quickly climbed up it as the aliens open fired at them. Henry and Tiger Lily took out the small troops before the Liberty was shot down by a large alien.

"All hands on deck! Get ready for crash landing!" Lincoln said as the ship hit the docks.


	5. A Chilly Reception

Percy woke up and coughed, searching his surroundings. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah. A little shaken, but nothing too serious." Starlight said.

"Where are we?" Henry asked.

"St. Katherine Docks." Tiger Lily said.

"That puts us right near Steam Gate Bridge!" Henry realized.

"That means we can save the survivors from the aliens! Search party time!" Pinkie said.

"The ship is grounded until we can effect repairs." Lincoln said.

"Sir, if we're stuck here anyway…" John started.

" Agreed, Sargent. Get to the bridge, and help anyone still alive." Lincoln said.

"Roger that!" They all said.

"I've analyzed the map. It's flat terrain with some broken sections." Katherine said.

"Were gonna have to move fast and not wait too long. Can't risk staying in one spot too long on a bridge like that. Some of the survivors might be frozen, so use your steam to thaw them out." Henry said.

"Who's going?" Percy asked.

"I'm taking Lion for better mobility, since his weapon is used to traversal, and Tiger Lily, because she's now the main healer." Henry said.

"I'll stay behind and see what sort of fixes I can make to the engine." John said.

"For this job, I'm gonna need people who dont use too much steam and have high mobility." Henry said.

"Me, me! I'll do it!" Rainbow said.

"I was gonna choose you anyway. You're steampack has flight so it shouldn't be hard for you to move about." Henry said.

"For the last member, I think she should come." Tiger Lily said pointing to Fluttershy.

"True. Fluttershy is the least likely to get into a fight. And we might need some cover for the survivors." Henry said.

"Oh, okay. If it's not too much of a bother." Fluttershy said.

"It's settled then. Now go out there and save the people!" Lincoln said as the five moved out.

The five landed from the deployment, Rainbow using the mechanical wings to take to the skies. "I'm going on ahead to see what sort of trouble we're dealing with." Rainbow said flying off down the bridge.

"Wow. What speed!" Lion said.

"Looks like the steam jet pack really does work." Henry said as the four slowly moved out on the ground.

Begin Mission

"Enemy sighted!" Henry said seeing a few crashers.

"Whoo! Lookit that one!" John said seeing an alien on four legs with blade arms and it's weak point in the middle.

"Okay, that's a new one." Tiger Lily said.

"That's what Spike calls a Ripper. It's designed for close combat so keep a far distance from it." Catherine said.

"And they're extremely blind, so they'll just move to wherever they hear noise." Spike said.

"Got it. We'll go in quietly." Lion said as they slowly crept around the Ripper.

"Take positions and let Fluttershy refill your steam. We'll blindside any other of those things." Henry said as they did so.

Enemy's turn

The Rippers moved around blindly as the four remained silent as they looked over for them.

"Looks like the dragon was right. They really can't see us." Lion said.

"How'd you know he was a dragon?" Fluttershy asked.

"Scaly body, breathes fire. What else would he be?" Lion asked.

"Now that you mention it, Spike does look like his human form is only half of his usual dragon self." Fluttershy said thinking it over.

Player's turn

A ripper was close as Henry took it down. "Boom!"

Lion saw a Crasher and used his Steam crossbow to detonate it. "I'm unstoppable!"

"Oh my." Fluttershy said as she just used a steam grenade to mask herself in steam as she moved further toward the next area of the bridge.

Area 2

"Bout time somebody got sent by ol' Lincoln!" Said a young boys voice as the caster dropped down, revealing himself as a boy in a red cap with a strange weapon.

"This is a war zone kid. Just skedaddle on home." Henry said.

" That ain't no way to be talking to a fellow agent. I've been waiting on y'all!" He said.

"My agents, meet Tom Sawyer, our spy on the inside." Lincoln said.

"Wait, what? That Tom Sawyer? The same boy who traveled down the Mississippi?" Henry asked.

"Aw shucks. It wasn't anything too big. I figgered these aliens would want this bridge so I came here and scoped it out." Tom said.

Rainbow landed next to him. "When I met him, I just thought he was sightseeing, but that weapon of his says other wise."

"Y'mean my Punch Gun? It just knocks away those guys and stuns em on occasion. To top it off, it needs little to no steam at all." Tom gloated.

"Perfect. Tom can rescue the survivors while we cover him." Henry said.

"Got it. Protect the wonder boy. On it." Rainbow said.

The five moved out with Rainbow covering Tom as they got close to a frozen survivor and unfroze her. Tom dazed an alien along the way as Tiger Lily shot it with her Musket.

"That's that." Tiger Lily said.

"Nice tag team." Rainbow said.

"Shucks. It's no big deal. We are S.T.E.A.M agents after all, miss." Tom said.

Lion shot another prowler far away, but then another alien like an elephant showed up.

"Got a new enemy here." Tiger lily said.

"Let's see what it does. Hold position." Henry said.

Enemy's Turn

The elephant alien stuck it's trunk into the downed prowler and restored some of its health, then moved up to another spot.

"A medic alien? Spike, what do you call this one?" Henry asked.

"I call em Scourge's. An alien made to be a medic of sorts. It'll heal its comrades if left ignored." Spike said.

"So we just take it out first." Tiger Lily said.

Player's Turn

"The Hunt is on!" Lion said. "I'll go for the Scourge, you all keep finding survivors."

"Right. Take em down, tiger." Rainbow said.

"I'm no tiger. I'm a lion." Lion said moving on.

They continued to thaw out civilians and Rainbow used her triple shot grenade launcher to take out a hound. "Piece of cake!" Rainbow said.

"Nice work, multi hair. Just need to thaw out two more and we can get the heck out of dodge." Tom said.

They split up to thaw them and returned to the ship for full repair.

"All engines back online, ahead full!" The helmsman said before Tom noticed something.

"What in the flaming heckfire is that?!" He said.

"Watch your language, young man!" Rarity said.

"No, I mean it! Look out the window!" Tom said as they saw their old friend the devastator.

"Him again?" Henry said.

"Our weapons won't work on that guy." Rainbow said.

"No worries about fighting, girls and guys. Just leave this one to me." Lincoln said.

Abe went down a chute, but then Spike tumbled in as he felt a drop as something crashed in front of the devastator's line of sight. It was a giant robot.

"Anthropomorphized battle engine online." Katherine said.

"Whoa. Such beast." Spike said.

"It's my turn now...and I'm steamed!" Lincoln said.

Spike got up from his position and stood next to Lincon.

"Uh, can I ask what in the world is this thing?" Spike said.

The Anthropomorphized battle engine, or A.B.E for short. It's our secret weapon." Lincoln explained.

"Please be careful sir. We want you to come back alive." Catherine said.

"Dont worry Katherine, I'm a big man with a long reach. I'll keep myself and my passenger out of harms way." Lincoln said. "Now then, let's teach you some manners. Hold on tight, Spiky boy."

A.B.E then began moving in and began punching away at the Devastator. It retaliated with a large shockwave but the machine dodged easily. It then produced a minigun and fired at the monster repeatedly till its weak spot was exposed and blasted the heck out of it before it exploded.

"Mission accomplished, but I'll need a ride home." Lincoln said.

"I guess we cant do anything for London. TIme to get back to our country and defend it." Henry said. "I wonder if we'll ever see London again."

"I'm sure we will, but our country needs us." Lincoln said.

"These people need us too." Tiger Lily said looking out.

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure we'll be back." Tom said.

"Yeah. Hear that aliens? We'll be back." John said slamming his fists together.

In the break room, the others talked.

"Spike, how much longer till we get to the end of the story?" Percy asked.

"I dunno, it left off after they finished stuff up in Oz." Spike said.

"This is all my fault. If I hadnt read those words, we wouldnt be here." Percy said.

Twilight put a hand on him. "No one blames you, but we need to help them now. We need to see this through."

"Since when did you get that heroic aspect?" Rainbow siad.

"We all got it, from a couple of old friends." Twilight said. "Jexi, Natsu, you two better be doing good out there."


	6. Liberating Boston

Alarms blared as the group came to the bridge. A transmission signal was just being finished.

"Quick, what's the situation?" Percy asked.

"Apparently, the aliens have made it here too. They've just taken Boston." Lincoln said.

"Here too? I actually thought you guys would have this place locked down." Rainbow said.

"I think they attacked without warning. This is not good for our side." Percy said.

"Orders, Mr. President?" Henry asked.

"Helmsman, set course for boston!" Lincoln said.

"Aye,aye, sir!" The helmsman said as they changed course towards Boston.

"Now then, your next mission: retake the army base from these invaders from outer space." Lincoln said.

"We have confirmation of Rippers and Prowlers in all areas. You need to select your squad carefully." Catherine said.

Pinkie readed her cannon but henry stopped her. "No, Pinkie. You go crazy with that cannon, those Rippers will tear you to shreds. We need to be stealthy about this." Henry said.

"Then I guess it's time for me to shine, darlings." Rarity said.

"Count me in too." Tom said. "I am the spy after all."

"You two together? Wow, two famous people in their own right working together." Percy said.

"He crossed a river, I'm just a fashion designer." Rarity said. "Nothing more to it."

"Who else are you taking, Henry?" Percy asked.

"You, boy. I might need your sharp shooting." Henry said.

"Uh, aye aye, sir!" Percy saluted.

"And John and Tiger Lily complete the main four." Lincoln said.

"It's only fair. With Tom aboard, I have to wait until I get swapped out in between or wait till next mission." Lion said.

"Thats…. Awfully considerate." Fluttershy said.

"And he's been on back to back missions already." Spike said.

"I'll be fine sitting one out." Lion said.

The six then landed from the deployment and took starting positions.

Begin Mission

They began by moving up, seeing some aliens.

"Oh, I know youre there!" Tom said spying a Ripper.

"Quick question, when we shout these things, how do they not know where we are?" Rarity asked.

"Good question. It's never really come up before." Tom said.

"Well, we should consider ourselves lucky that we haven't been spotted yet or shot at." John said.

"Dont jinx it." Percy said.

Enemy's turn

The Rippers moved up and were almost in striking distance of John.

"Musta heard me clankin around." John said.

"How are you gonna get outta that one?" Tom asked.

"Just watch." John said.

Player's turn

"Okay, they have you surrounded, now what?" Percy asked.

John then pulled his bionic arm back and produced a massive golden hammer.

"And down comes the hammer!" He said smashing one in front of him and blasting all of them away. "Gotcha."

"Whoa, now that's what I call an Upgrade! Was that the one you said you got when we met?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Pretty nice, right? It's made special." John said.

"Perfect. Now we have someone who can go at it at close range." Percy said firing two shots, taking out a couple of Rippers. "That's one for our side."

"Now let's keep moving." Henry said.

Area 2

Rarity move forward until seeing a pipe.

"Ah, I stay wondering why you take so long!" Said a new voice.

Down from above came a man with tribal markings and a gun with a penguin on it.

"Beg pardon, Lincoln, but is this man with S.T.E.A.M?" Rarity asked.

"Indeed. This is Queequeg, a fine sailor and another agent of S.T.E.A.M." Lincoln said.

"It one strange day, that we get to fight invaders from space. Queequeg is happy to help." Queequeg said.

The others then showed up.

"Queequeg, huh? That's a curious sounding name, I'm Henry, and this is John, Percy and Rarity." Henry said.

"Dose names sound curious to Queequeg as Queequeg is to you." Queequeg said.

"Well, everyone's got their own definition of normal. Glad to have you with us, Queequeg." Percy said.

Queequeg cocked his gun. "De enemy waiting. We go."

"Rarity, I've heard of this guy. He sailed with Ahab to hunt down a White Whale in the book Moby Dick." Percy whispered.

"So? Does that really matter right….now?" Rarity asked as she saw a mechanical looking penguin waddle up to an enemy. It then exploded, taking it with it. "Did that penguin just explode?"

"Yes. Ammo from Penguin Lobber. Good for staying out of enemy distance." Queequeg said.

"He shoots penguins?" Pinkie said. "Best guy I ever met. I gotta know where he got that."

"Well, as long as they're mechanical, I dont mind him doing that." Fluttershy said.

"No worry. I wailer. No hurt penguins." Queequeg said as they soon saw a large tank in a warehouse.

"A Bighorn Buster Tank. These things have amazing durability." Henry said.

"Let's take that thing for a spin, fire at the aliens and not stop with it until we see the commander." Percy said.

The group quickly piled in as the tank took off. They saw an artillery alien that was there.

"Deliver the payload!" Percy said. They fired a shell which blasted the alien to bits.

"Woo-Hoo! There she goes!" Tom said.

"Ha-Ha! When you said this was a Big Horn Buster, you weren't kidding!" Percy said.

"Yeah. One of the most deadliest machines of war ever built." Henry said as they drove closer to the main bunker while blasting away at the aliens.

"Okay. So the commander of these nasty aliens is inside there? Perfect." Rarity said activating her cloaking. "I'll sneak inside and take him down before they even see me coming."

"We'll keep them busy. Good luck." Queequeg said.

They moved into the building and as Rarity made her way inside, the others kept the main alien artillery busy by firing at them. Rarity soon caught sight of the alien commander as she snuck up behind him.

"Sorry, darling. But you had this coming." She said pointing her gun at its head and pulling the trigger. The commander then froze up and died.

Headshot!

"Yee-Haw! Mission complete!" Tom said.

"Good work, people. Now get back to the ship, we have another crisis. Miskatonic University has been compromised, and our dark sciences have been breached." Lincoln said.

"Dark sciences?" John asked.

"S.T.E.A.M's secret weapons I suppose. Steam guns, giant metal men. The works." Tom said.

"Worse, our head scientist and another agent, Randolph Carter, is inside." Lincoln said.

"Isn't he the guy who studied magic and into the dark arts and stuff like that?" Percy asked.

"Exactly. He's our expert when it comes to this. We need to get him and as much information as we can out." Lincoln said.


	7. Lurkers in the Graves

"Alright, we have report's at Miskatonic that some sort of queen alien is spawning the other ones. We need to take it out before moving into the University." Lincoln said.

"But we cant just attack head on, we need a strategy. Why not enter from there?" Henry asked pointing to the entrance of the University. "Its seems likely they won't have a strong defense there."

"Going in from the Graveyard entrance seems like a good idea." Percy said. "But we do have reports that some worm aliens are there underground.

"That's what I call Lurker's. They move underground and attack when you get too close." Spike said.

"So we'll split into two groups. Starlight, you go with Henry and Lion to the Graveyard while another group distracts the main force outside." Lincoln siad.

"Can I go with the assault group Mr. Lincoln? Oh, pleaaaase?" Pinke said.

"She hasnt had a mission yet, and we do need a big gun to help. Youre in." John said.

"Yay! I finally get a misson!" Pinke said.

"Good, we all have our assignments, so lets go!" Henry said.

"Yes, sir!" they all said before moving out.

Mission Begin

Starlight landed first and moved quietly.

"Ah, exuse me! May I have a word?" Said a voice as starlight turned to it. Something stood up and it was a scare crow.

"A talking scarecrow?" Starlight said.

"Indeed. This is Scarecrow, S.T.E.A.M's best and brightest." Lincoln said.

"Hey there! Good to see you, straw man!" Lion said.

"And you, Lion. I love what you've done with your mane." Scarecrow said.

"Of course! He's the same one that went with Dorothy and Lion on their Journey to Oz!" Percy said.

"Yes. I am from Oz and got a brain. I now work as a sentry post for the university. But all these aliens arrived and I can't take them on by myself." Scarecrow said.

"Guess that makes you this teams fourth. Glad to have you aboard." Henry said.

"Same here. My ammo from my Pumpkin Stunner is perfect for stunning those worms underground." Scarecrow said.

They then moved out and saw the Lurker pop up.

"Ooh, a hostile!" Scarecrow said. "Perfect for me to show my stuff."

Scarecrow then fired a pumpkin like projectile that exploded and stunned the worm.

Starlight then used her Sameness freezer and froze it, then defeated it with one hit. "There is no hope for you." Starlight said.

"Well, at least we have a solution to the worm problem. Scarecrow stuns them, Starlight finishes them." Henry said.

They moved and saw more enemies.

"I see the enemy!" Lion said spotting a Hound. He used his Launcher to pounce on it and take it out with just one hit. "That's right. I have my courage! And my gun!"

Henry saw a crasher and shot it with his Rifle, blowing it up. "Target down."

They moved to another patch of dirt. Scarecrow then fired another pumpkin near where it could pop up.

"My Pumpkins also explode after enemy movement. So now, we wait." Scarecrow said.

Enemy's Turn

The aliens moved up, but not close enough to attack. A lurker also popped up near the bomb.

"I see you there!" Lion said.

Player's Turn

The pumpkin exploded right after everyones steam recharged, stunning the Lurker with Starlight taking it out.

"We make a good team, you and I, miss." Scarecrow said.

"Yeah. I can't deny that. We work well together." Starlight said.

They then heard an explosion near the university.

"Pinkie Pie?" Starlight asked.

"Yep. That was me. Sorry. My trigger finger was itchy." Pinkie said over the Wireless.

"You blew a hole right through the front entrance of the University! We were supposed to rescue Carter quietly!" Percy said before hearing snarling.

"Dey found us!" Queequeg said.

"Everyone inside, now!" Henry said to the other team.

As they logged off, they found the queen.

"We kill this thing, then help the others and Carter." Henry said.

"Agreed. A good pumpkin bomb should stun it long enough for us to finish it off." Scarecrow said. He fired one and it did what id was supposed to.

They unloaded on the monster with everything they had, until the queen was nothing but bits of frost.

"That's done it!" Scarecrow said.

"Now lets go help the others." Henry said.


End file.
